


A Helping Hand

by andrearitsu



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Body Horror, F/F, Foreplay, Love Confessions, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andrearitsu/pseuds/andrearitsu
Summary: Saki needs help moving boxes from the van to the storage room. Luckily, Sakura is willing to help out and it just so happens that Saki have something she's been meaning to talk to Sakura about.





	A Helping Hand

“Oi! Sakura, give me a helping hand here would ‘ya?”

Saki was carrying their stage equipment from the van back to the storage room in the house when she had spotted Sakura walking past. Carrying heavy stuff was a pain before your hands started falling off over and over, now it was just torture. Even worse, it was getting late and the girls would likely be going to bed quite soon. Of course, Saki was not one to step down from a challenge. She wasn’t a legend for nothing.

While she wasn’t exactly eager to help, Sakura didn’t want Saki to do all the heavy lifting on her own so she strutted over to the van to help out as best as she could. Ideally the living and breathing adult of the household should be doing this work, but they hadn’t seen any sight of Kotaro for the last few hours so it was no use trying to get him to help.

After another ten minutes of labor, the two girls put down the last box in the storage room and collectively gave out a sigh of relief.

“I’ve not been worked this hard since my old man bossed me around, thanks for the help.”

“Oh it was nothing.”

“Always so humble, Sakura… Y’know ‘ya gotta take some pride in yourself now and then.”

“Heh, I suppose…”

As the two girls were casually chatting, they were quickly overcome by surprise as the room went pitch black. The door had been closed on them.

“Oh no, Saki-chan, what do we do?”

“We open the door, obviously.”

Saki walked over to where the door was, being careful not to trip over anything in the dark. She reached for the handle to see if the door was locked. It was.

“It’s not opening… Now what?”

“Calm ‘ya tits, missy. It’s a storage door, it’ll be unlockable from the inside.”

Sure enough, Saki found the means to unlock the door right next to the handle. Except it wasn’t a simple turn lock or even a keyhole…

“What the hell!? A keypad!?”

“A what!?”

“Why must that asshole have the weirdest shit in this house!?”

“Saki-chan, what do we do?”

As she began to slowly make out details in the dark, Saki walked over to Sakura again, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Relax, they’ll notice we’re missing sooner or later and come look for us. We’ll just have to wait.”

“Okay.”

“Besides, I’ve been kind of… meaning to get some… alone time with ‘ya.”

“Huh? With me? Why?”

“Ehm…” Saki scratched the back of her head, “Look, I’m gonna tell ‘ya something about me. If ‘ya tell anyone else I’ll kill ‘ya, got it?”

Sakura nodded in response.

“I… I like girls, y’know?”

“You like… girls?”

“Yeah.”

“You mean you have a lot of friends that are girls, like your old biker gang?”

“Ugh… No, what I’m saying is that I’m… y’know, lez.”

“Lez?”

“Geez! … I’m saying that I’m a lesbian!”

“Oh!” Sakura stared blankly at Saki for a few seconds, “Now I understand what you mean.”

“My old gang knew, of course… Had my girlfriend riding with me and all… But that’s in the past, she’s probably got some other chick to cruise with now.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t really understand what that must be like.”

“It’s not so bad. I did miss her at first. I missed the whole gang a lot.”

“And your Tamagotchi.”

“Heh, and my Tamagotchi, yeah.” Saki chuckled for a second, “But now I have y’all, I have Franchouchou… And it helped me, y’know, move on with my life… Ehm, my death.”

“I’m glad to hear that, Saki-chan.”

“And that’s why I wanted to… well… tell ‘ya… about it…”

“About your old girlfriend?”

“Nah, about me liking girls… Because, ‘ya see, I like someone else now.”

Sakura suddenly realized where this was going. She was being confessed to, by a legendary biker captain from the 90s, by the leader of Franchouchou, by Nikaido Saki. Before the words had even left Saki’s mouth, Sakura found something flashing before her eyes. Like a lost memory, something that was too hard to make out and yet something she knew so well.

“I’ve got no idea if ‘ya swing this way, but…”

“Yes.”

“Huh?”

“Yes, I think I feel the same way that you do.”

“H-hold on there Sakura, I haven’t even asked ‘ya yet, ‘ya can’t just cut me off like that!”

“Sorry, but it’s like something awoke inside me when you told me how you felt.”

“Woah, that’s some deep shit right there.”

“I can’t really explain it, but… Yes. I feel the same way.”

“S-Sakura, be my girlfriend!”

“Huh!? Wait, I thought I already said I-”

“I know, but I wanted to be the one to ask!”

“Saki-chan… Are you pouting?”

“N-no!?”

Sakura chuckled a bit. She would often see Saki be cool, dashing, frightening, silly and immature. But a cute Saki was rare, in fact, she hadn’t seen her look this cute since they shot the Drive-in Tori commercial. Sakura hadn’t been able to figure out why she made note of her being cute back then until now.

“Hey, Egg-head… Are ‘ya gonna answer or?”

“Yes, yes… I’ll be your girlfriend.”

“Nice! Glad to have ‘ya!”

The two zombies awkwardly looked at each other and laughed. Then Saki took Sakura’s hand in her own and hugged her with her free arm.

“I’ve missed this ‘ya know... Having someone special.”

They sat down on the floor, still holding hands. Saki moved in for a kiss and Sakura had no intention of resisting. A thought that had yet crossed the mind of either of the girls was the fact that the insides of their mouths were part of a decayed corpse. Sure enough, the kiss wasn’t as pleasant as Saki remembered past kisses, nor was it a good first impression of what kissing was like for Sakura. Saki quickly pulled away once it was clear neither of them were enjoying it.

“Okay, ehm…” Saki scratched her head again, “That was…”

“It was…”

“Gross.”

“Well, it could have been worse?”

“Repulsive.”

“I guess I expected something nicer.”

“I just really wanted to kiss ‘ya, didn’t think ahead.”

“It’s okay, I appreciated it regardless.”

“Let’s get breath mints and such before we try again, alright?”

Suddenly, the door to the storage room opened and light was let back into the room. On the other side was Lily and Junko.

“See! There they are, told you they’d be here!” Lily exclaimed, pointing at the two.

“Well, you were right. Sorry, Lily-chan saw Romeo rush past the door, closing it, but we didn’t think anyone was still inside.”

“That’s fine…” Saki started getting back on her feet, “How did ‘ya unlock the door though?”

“Tatsumi-san told us the code after we bugged him about it.” Lily said proudly.

“It’s 1968, in case you were wondering.” Junko added.

Saki and Sakura had both come out of the storage room now, realizing the sun had fully set while they were locked inside.

“Ehm, were you two…” Junko looked curiously at the two.

“Huh, ,were we what?”

“Oh, nothing.”

Upon Junko averting her gaze the two released zombies realized they were still holding hands. Sakura was about to pull away but Saki only gripped her hand harder instead. The two walked back with Junko and Lily to the bedroom to get changed. The couple held hands until they had to get out of their clothes.

“Ehm, hey, Sakura…” Saki approached her new girlfriend in her pajamas. “I realize we haven’t told the others so I’m not about to invite ‘ya into my futon or anything but…”

“Yes?” Sakura finished putting on her sleepwear.

“Here.” Saki held out her hand. In her hand was ...her other hand. “Just, keep it on ‘ya, while we go to bed… Okay?”

Sakura took Saki’s detached hand in her own as it immediately held on to her. Despite being zombies for months, it still felt strange to be able to use their body parts when they weren’t attached to their bodies, but in this case it made Sakura happy. It was a thoughtful gesture. A morbid thoughtful gesture, but still a thoughtful gesture.

“Well then, see ‘ya tomorrow!”

“Okay, good night, Saki-chan!”

As the light was turned off in the bed room, Sakura couldn’t help but notice how close some of the girls had gotten over their time together. Lily was sleeping in Yugiri’s futon, as if she was clinging to her mom. Ai and Junko had moved their futons close together after their fighting over idol disagreements had ended. Tae… Well, Tae was close with everyone whether they wanted it or not, but right now she was chewing on her pillow.

And now Sakura and Saki had each other as well. 

Slipping into her futon, Sakura nuzzled up to Saki’s hand, kissing the back of it as a good night message to Saki. She closed her eyes, knowing she’d sleep good tonight. She could feel Saki’s hand loosen its grip, caressing her hand lightly. Then she felt it stroking her cheek. Then she felt it run its fingers down her body.

That’s when Sakura realized she wasn’t going to be sleeping after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This one I ended up work-shopping a lot before finally putting out. I really love all the girls in Zombieland Saga but felt this was the couple i was the most interested in writing. In a way, I started with the final part's idea and wanted to find a natural way to get there. The perks of being girlfriends with detachable limbs, huh?


End file.
